


Our Bond

by momoara17



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, but could be an extension of sakumasu's relationship, technically romijuli, which is what i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoara17/pseuds/momoara17
Summary: An imitation sonnet after the English translation of Bokura no Kizuna.Romeo and Julius meet, discover that they are from warring families, but still vow to travel the world together because of their eternal bond.
Relationships: Romeo Montague (A3!)/Julius Capulet (A3!), Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Our Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bokura no Kizuna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707026) by Donegawa Takayuki, translated by Gerry0. 



> I'm taking a Shakespeare class this semester at my university, so this is actually a sonnet I worked on and turned in a few months ago. It finally went through its final round of (many) revisions, so I decided to post it here as well!  
> For those unaware, this is an original work! "Imitation sonnet" just means that I based the content of the sonnet on this English translation of Bokura no Kizuna by Gerry0.

Our Bond

 _after an English translation of Our Bond_ _by Sakai Koudai and Shirai Yusuke_

A serendipitous encounter—my

own fortune altered. Honest feelings meet

and paint the black and white with vivid dye.

Your bright existence—finally I’m complete.

But that dark night I saw your face across

the ballroom. How could I be such a fool?

Our warring families always will be cross,

and Lady Fate is nothing short of cruel.

Refuse your name, it all can’t be in vain.

Escape, young Romeo! Preserve our dream

and promise, by my side, you will remain.

But if that fails, we have our daring scheme.

So let us journey now together, fond.

Forever joined together, that’s our bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want, you can follow me (@HARUGUMl) here on Twitter!


End file.
